A vehicle exhaust system component, such as a muffler for example, transmits exhaust gases through an exhaust component body from an inlet to an outlet. Typically, fibrous material such as fiberglass, basalt, etc., is incorporated into the exhaust component body to reduce noise transmissions that are generated as exhaust gases flow from the inlet to the outlet. The material is used to fill all open space within an internal cavity defined within the exhaust component body to provide a fully packed configuration.
Some disadvantages with fully filling the cavity with this material are cost and increased weight. Further, installing this material within the exhaust component body is time consuming and difficult to handle within the production process.
Attempts have been made to minimize the amount of fibrous material used in mufflers. For example, pack optimized location, perforated material, molded packs, and high frequency tuners have all been used to minimize or better locate acoustic fiber. Current manufacturing processes limit the ability to efficiently locate the fiber where it is needed the most and away from areas where the fiber has been ineffective. There is typically a significant cost or additional manufacturing process that is required in order to specifically locate the fiber at a desired location.